


Гармония

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ravenclaw armin, shitty humor, slytherin jean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во вселенной Жана Кирштайна сегодня все складывалось идеально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

> Всем-всем-всем, кому не чуждо праздничное настроение)!  
> С новым годом, дорогой шингеки-фандом! 
> 
> (Написано на Shingeki Secret Santa 2015)  
> Бетила Кристал. <3

Во вселенной Жана Кирштайна сегодня все складывалось идеально. Утонувший в подливе серебристо-зеленый слизеринский галстук тоже был частью плана. Ну и что, что это могло выглядеть глупо со стороны? Вы ничего не знаете о Жане Кирштайне! Если ему за день удалось перемолвиться парой словечек с одним симпатичным шестикурсником с Когтеврана, то в конце дня можно идти взрывать Визенгамот и объявлять войну хоть самому Мерлину! Вы бы видели этого когтевранца! Он того стоил! Ведь когда он смеялся, где-то на планете рождался единорог, а когда звал Жана по имени, то распускались тысячелетние папоротники.

Жан грезил днем и ночью о золотистых волосах и ясных, как небо, глазах. Он был безнадежно влюблен, но подойти и заговорить со своим сокровищем не мог. Потому что сокровище звали Армин Арлерт, и он был слишком хорош для Жана, а еще Армин был лучшим другом Эрена Йегера, который учился на параллели в Гриффиндоре и по определению являлся идейным врагом любого слизеринца.

Но, как уже было сказано, вселенная радовала Жана Кирштайна, и Гриффиндор — после разгромного поражения Слизерину в квиддич на прошлых выходных — занял на весь вечер поле и собирался тренироваться до полуобморочного состояния. Или пока профессор Аккерман не явится, чтобы лично надрать задницу тем засранцам, которые кое-как настрочили контрольные, лишь бы побыстрее свалить с последнего урока и запрыгнуть на метлу. Откуда Жан это знал? А это было еще одним подарком мироздания: сдвоенная трансфигурация с Когтевраном, где Жан просидел целый час рядом с АрминомАрлертом и смог не только поздороваться и получить поздравления за победу на выходных, но и узнать, что Армин без ума от черных чернил и длинных перьев с жемчужно-сизым переливом. Ну и что, что Йегера сегодня наверняка ждет наказание от профессора Аккермана, который, кажется, имеет против него что-то личное. Армин и сизые перья важнее. Если Жан успеет, то сможет заказать по рождественскому каталогу какое-нибудь эксклюзивное перо и анонимно подарит Армину. Обязательно вложит анонимную записку с признанием… о нет, это явный перебор. Лучше без записки. А что если подарить лично? Тогда он сможет лично увидеть реакцию…

Радужные мысли Жана растолкала злая, как гиппогриф,Имир, которая непечатно орала на Жана за то, что тот по рассеянности заколдовал клецки и те, выстреливая жирными искрами, приземлились Кристе на новую мантию. Имир — девушка, с ней не помахаешься ступефаями, как с Йегером, а выносить мозг нефигурально Жан еще не научился, поэтому он заклинанием почистил мантию Кристы и сбежал из Большого Зала.

Вот стерва! Считает, что если таскается с дочкой министра, то может качать права на факультете! Уже сейчас просачивались слухи о связях Рейсов с Пожирателями. Суды третьей магической войны отгремели десяток лет назад, но воспоминания о тех событиях еще свежи… если так пойдет, то через год-другой министра будут переизбирать, и тогда Жан посмотрит, как Имир запоет…

— Жан! — раздался позади голос. Жан остановился и обернулся.

Хоралы запели и разверзлись небеса!— Армин бежал следом, зовя его. Сумка била его по бедру при каждом шаге, но тот не обращал внимания.

— Подожди, Жан. Мне нужно кое-что спросить!

Внутренности от волнения переворачивались в животе. Кажется, ему в тыквенный сок кто-то нечаянно опрокинул целый флакон Феликс Фелициуса, потому что Жан уже исчерпал на трансфигурации годовой запас везения. Он мысленно помолился всем богам, которых вспомнил, пока Армин не догнал его у лестницы в подземелья.

— Армин! Что-то случилось? В смысле, мы редко общаемся и все такое…

Внутри Жан рыдал от прорыва красноречия. Он попытался скрыть смехом неловкость, но увидел, что за спиной Армина стояла Анни — еще один пиздец в юбке — и сглотнул. Ее мать погибла от рук мракоборцев, а отец отправился в Азкабан за пособничество Темному Лорду, но успел воспитать дочурку так, что на первом курсе несколько поймавших ее четверокурсников загремели в больничное крыло со следами странных проклятий. Анни хоть и поступила в Когтевран, но профессор Доук — декан Слизерина — все еще любил ставить ее в пример как образцовую последовательницу Салазара. Так вот, Анни каким-то непостижимым образом сдружилась с Армином и защищала его, как Микаса — Йегера. Ну как тут подбивать клинья к этому невероятному созданию, когда за ним коршуном наблюдает мантикора?

Жан собрал свое скромное мужество в кулак и посмотрел на Армина. Тот сиял ярче солнца. Если бы у Жана был патронус, то он бы выглядел как Армин.

Армин махнул Анни, чтобы шла без него. Та взглядом прожгла Жана, но послушно свернула в восточный коридор.

Они с Армином остались вдвоем в коридоре у лестниц. Студенты пока не спешили покидать Большой Зал.

— Так ч-что ты хотел?

Армин заметно нервничал.

— Понимаешь, — сказал он, избегая смотреть на Жана, — мне нужно попасть в закрытое крыло на втором этаже. Пивз отобрал книгу, когда я дописывал домашку в коридоре, и ребята видели, как он унесся с ней в ту сторону… я не староста, мне туда нельзя, а Микаса на тренировке с Эреном, и освободится не скоро…

— Так почему ты не попросишь своих старост?

— Они не хотят туда соваться, говорят, там какой-то мерзкий призрак — еще похуже Пивза, и жалует только слизеринцев.

Жан рассмеялся.

— Точно! Старина Кенни! Как я мог забыть!

— Кенни? — спросил Армин. — Аккерман, что ли?

— Ну да! В том крыле заседает Попечительский Совет, поэтому там целые архивы с секретными документами. Кто-то из них давным-давно подсыпал Кенни яд в огневиски, только недооценил его жадность: тот даже после смерти остался охранять свои темные делишки. А директор Закклей решил, что теперь-то Кенни воровать не сможет, а из зависти и другим воровать не даст. Поэтому пусть остается главой Попечительского Совета. Школе будет сплошная прибыль. Вот почему замок смогли так быстро отстроить после битвы за Хогвартс.

Под конец рассказа Армин смеялся, схватившись за живот.

— Вот оно что! А я думал, что это было частью предвыборной кампании в парламент. Об этом ведь и писали в «Пророке».

Жан скептически хмыкнул.

***

Через два часа они договорились встретиться у этого самого злополучного коридора на втором этаже. Ужин давно закончился, студенты разбрелись паковать чемоданы на рождественские каникулы. Замок заметно опустел.

Жан тихонько позаимствовал у Хитч ее школьную форму, поскольку на Армина все мантии Жана были велики. Армин послушно накинул ее на себя и покрутился на месте. При виде зеленого герба на его груди Жан почувствовал прилив крови к местам, которыми у слизеринцев не принято думать. Милый Армин в слизеринских цветах теперь выглядел настолько соблазнительно, что почти развратно. Веселые огоньки в его глазах превратились в хитрых чертиков и манили… манили…

— А почему Кенни не любит никого, кроме слизеринцев?— спросил Армин, когда они вошли в закрытое крыло. Здесь, в отличие от всего Хогвартса, пестревшего рождественскими украшениями, волшебными огоньками и заколдованным снегом, было затхло и сумрачно. Окон не было — только длинный аркадный коридор с факелами на стенах и дверьми по правую сторону. Жану казалось, что он спустился в подземелье с драконом, хотя на самом деле вероятность встретить Кенни была небольшой. Все призраки, по словам Кровавого Барона, сегодня снова собирались отмечать чью-то смерть. Но Жан забыл об этом упомянуть.

— Да ничего особенного. Аккерманы почти все учились на Слизерине. А тут любимый племянник попал на Гриффиндор, а потом еще и на мракоборца выучился.

— Профессор Аккерман?

— Да. Не выдержало сердце скряги, и он решил, что факультеты испортили Аккерманскую кровь. С тех пор он недолюбливает всех, кроме слизеринцев, — Жан остановился напротив первой двери. — Ну, с чего начнем поиски?

Армин задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Надо проверить все. Но наверняка здесь двери по-особому зачарованы… Ну-ка отойди! — он закатил рукава и вытащил палочку. Чары поползли из ее кончика одной нитью за другой.

Жан освоил невербальную магию, но все равно предпочитал проговаривать, поскольку это смотрелось эффектней с какой-нибудь тирадой. Да и самоконтроля ему все еще не хватало, и невербальные получались слабее.

Наконец одно из заклинаний сработало, и дверь перед ними растаяла, а свечи в комнате моментально зажглись.

У Жана перед глазами зарябило от количества стеллажей и папок. И скажите, как здесь можно найти одну-единственную книгу? Что если Пивз спрятал ее среди вот этих гигантских бумажных бутербродов?

— Скажи еще раз, зачем мы здесь? — спросил он, прохаживаясь между древними двухметровыми стеллажами.

— Книга «Отложенные метаморфозы гоблинской магии», — Армин уныло вытянул вверх шею, беззвучно губами подсчитывая количество рядов. — В мире всего три ее экземпляра: у автора, который потерялся где-то в джунглях Амазонки лет пятьдесят назад, у главы Гринготса и у профессора Смита… была.

Оу.

— Профессор сказал, что будет спокоен, если книга останется у меня, — Армин выглядел так, словно сейчас заплачет.

Жан подошел, положил ладонь ему на макушку и слегка взлохматил.

— Да ну, нашел из-за чего страдать. Смит явно ценит тебя больше какой-то там книги, — сказал он и ничуть не покривил душой: Армин был любимчиком практически у всех учителей. Пусть и маглорожденный, а умениями давал фору многим выпускникам.

Армин сделал глубокий вдох-выдох и вяло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Жан.

Жан усмехнулся.

— Пошли, умник! Еще не все потеряно. Найдем твою книгу.

Примерно через пару часов Жан держался только на данном Армину обещании. Они с Армином обыскали уже около двух дюжин кабинетов, а коридор все так же тянулся в бесконечность и, наверное, заканчивался где-то в Новой Зеландии. Жан храбро воодушевлял себя и Армина, что вот наверняка в следующем точно что-то обнаружим, а впадающий в отчаяние Армин продолжал ему верить.

Жан уже сбился со счета, когда очередная дверь растворилась, и за ней обнаружилось прохладное полутемное помещение. Канделябры на стенах едва тлели красным, освещая украшенные лепниной стены. Посредине стоял круглый умывальник, из которого фонтанчиком била вода, а вдоль стен разместилось по две туалетные кабинки. Книг никаких, естественно, не было, но Жан вошел, чтобы на всякий случай проверить кабинки.

И тут его дернули за руку и с силой толкнули к стенке. Из груди выбило весь воздух, но опомниться не дали. Армин прижал его и стремительно поцеловал в губы.

— Жан — ты идиот, — горячо выдохнул он и поцеловал еще раз— на этот раз дольше и чувственнее. — Я не могу ждать до старости, пока ты сделаешь первый шаг.

Армин отчаянно краснел, тяжело дышал в лицо Жану и смотрел так, словно готовился к нападению.

Вот это поворот!

Вот это самый неожиданный и в тоже время самый долгожданный поворот, о котором Жан не смел мечтать даже в самых дерзких фантазиях. Ну, то есть как не смел? Ну, чуть-чуть! Но очень редко — и только в ванной старост, чтобы наверняка никто не засек.

И вот теперь Армин сам воплотил его сокровенные и яркие фантазии.

Жан вспомнил того ангелочка, который смущался при встрече в коридорах и лепетал ответное «Привет», и посмотрел на этого не-совсем-ангелочка, отчаянно краснеющего от собственной дерзости, но не отводящего взгляд. Кажется, выбор очевиден, не так ли?

— То есть, никакой книги нет?— констатировал он и невзначай положил руки Армину на поясницу.

— Ну-у-у…

Похоже, Армин больше смутился из-зараскрытия своих планов, чем из-за перемещения чужих ладоней пониже спины.

— Это ведь уже не важно, правда?

Так-то да…

И в момент полной гармонии с мирозданием из кабинки донесся шум сливающегося бачка, и сквозь дверь раздраженно вышел Кенни в мантии нараспашку, пытаясь с матами застегнуть ширинку на штанах.

— Да, блин, даже после смерти не дают спокойно посра…


End file.
